


It was an Accident

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Guns, Killing in self-defense, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Robbery, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: It was an accident.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982242
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	It was an Accident

It was an accident.

That’s what Logan kept telling themself, over and over and over again.

It was an accident.

They had gone out with their friends, to a nice restaurant. They were celebrating… something. Logan couldn’t recall what it was anymore. Something important, probably. They hadn’t really wanted to come, but the importance and the fond pestering of their friends forced their hand.

Their friends said it would be worth it, promised Logan would have more fun with them then at home and working. So Logan had relented.

It was an accident.

Things had all been fine at first. Logan had ordered something the waiter recommended. It had chicken, they were fairly certain. It had sounded good, that’s all Logan really retained.

Logan had spent the time waiting for their food to arrive talking to their friends, enjoying the casual conversation. For all they told their friends they were fine, Logan knew they did have the tendency to overwork themself. The break was good for them, even if Logan would never admit it directly to them.

The table Logan and their friends were seated at was near to the doors, so when another group entered, Logan saw them immediately. The first thing they noticed about the new group was their attire. Logan felt they were justified in that- ski masks weren’t that common where they were.

It was an accident.

Neither were the guns they pulled out of their burlap sacks. Logan was the only one who noticed them, at first. They didn’t know what to do. And before they could figure it out, there was a warning shot in the ceiling and the entire restaurant was on their feet.

One of them stayed by the doors, guarding the exit. The other two began to round the room, going to tables and demanding the jewels and wallets off the patrons.

Logan glanced at their table. One of their friends had a nice necklace, two had money, unable to decide who would pay the bill before they left home. They didn’t have much to lose.

They glanced to another table, seeing the stacks of wallets and handfuls of gems being dropped in sacks. They didn’t have much to lose. Did the criminals know that?

It was an accident.

Logan forfeited their watch. It was made to shine like gold, and Logan found it doubtful the criminals would notice it wasn’t really until they were long gone.

Their friend with a necklace unhooked it without a thought, their friends with money emptied their pockets dutifully. Their friend with nothing of value to give tried to offer their pleas instead.

The criminals deemed their pleas lacking in significant value.

It wasn’t every day you watched a person shove a gun in your friend’s face and demand they offer something or be made an example of, Logan considered as they watched that exact scene play out. That was probably for the best.

It also wasn’t every day you shouted at the person shoving a gun in your friend’s face and drawing that aim onto yourself, Logan considered as they did that exact thing. That was probably also for the best. But in the moment, Logan wasn’t sure they had another course of action they felt comfortable taking.

It was an accident.

That’s what Logan told the officers arriving at the scene in the aftermath. It was an accident. The gun in their face, the heat of the moment, the autonomic nervous system fight-or-flight reaction. Nothing they could control.

They said they had thought they reached for a plate on the table. Said they thought they were grabbing a spoon when they felt the handle. The knife was on the other side, they said. They attacked in fear, in surprise, didn’t realize they’d hit the heart with their knife, didn’t realize they’d kill the criminal in a moment. And the rest was a blur, they said too. Tunnel vision. Logan only knew that one moment they were in danger and the next they weren’t.

The officers filled them in. Something about their action distracting the remaining criminals and giving the restaurant a chance to make their own strike. Shots were fired, but no one else was hurt.

They let Logan off the hook fairly easy. Told them to go home, get some rest, make sure not to ignore any follow-up calls they might get but not worry about it too much either. It was a simple case of in-the-moment self-defense, open and shut.

Logan just nodded numbly. Clenched their hands together and tried to ignore the sticky feel of blood rubbing against them. Closed their eyes when the gurney with a white cloth pulled over it rolled by only to see the moment the cloth became necessary playing out on the backs of their eyelids.

Tried to ignore the fact they knew it was a knife, not a spoon, that they had never been reaching for a plate in the first place. Tried to ignore the fact that they had known exactly where their weapon was going to land in the criminal’s chest. Tried to ignore the fact that for everything they couldn’t remember about the day, the moment Logan buried their blade in the center of the criminal’s heart was frighteningly crystal clear.

It was an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at sleepless-in-starbucks


End file.
